


【监all】1/2监督生

by Yue_Xia_Feng



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yue_Xia_Feng/pseuds/Yue_Xia_Feng
Relationships: 监all
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

##  [【监all】1/2监督生【暴露篇】](https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/post/1d84cd92_1c9819798)

#1/2乱马梗##ooc肯定有##有自设，等着官方打脸.jpg##虽然看着像是无cp但是其实是监all##之后应该都会用【监督生攻】这个tag，如果不想看到相关的话请自行屏蔽谢谢#

  


【1】

如你所见，我是个非常普通的普通人。

  


普通的黑色头发，普通的黑色眼睛，还有在这美人趴趴走的世界里完全就是属于普普通通的相貌，这些无疑就是我完全就是个倒霉的普通人的证据。

  


不过在这些普通之中，我有一个非常不一般的体质……

  


那就是如果我碰到冷水的话就会性转这个体质。

  


而这个体质的由来也可以说是我幸运E的重点事件之一了。

  


当时我们一家正巧去到了中国青海省的咒泉乡去旅行，而在参观的时候我一个不小心被我兴奋过度到处拍照的妈妈给一肘子怼进了旁边的泉水里。

  


可怜无辜又弱小的我被捞起来的时候就已经换了个性别。

  


在经过一番询问后，我们才了解到，这些泉水都有诅咒，只要有人跌进去就一定会受到诅咒变成在那个泉水里溺死的东西的性别或者形态。

  


而非常刚巧的是，我摔进去的那个泉水叫做【娘溺泉】。

  


不过庆幸的是，这并不是永久性的，只要浇了热水的话就能变回原来的样子。

  


于是我就被我亲爸浇了一头他保温杯里的枸杞泡水，恢复了原状。

  


但是在恢复了原状之后我也没开心多久，因为跟我们讲解这些的老人家再次补充了一句“要是碰到冷水就会变回诅咒形态哦。”并且顺溜地往我头上浇了一杯冷水现场演示了一番。

  


害，可惜那时候的我还不会骂人，不然按我现在的性子我绝对会开启祖安模式。

  


咳，扯远了，反正这就是我这体质的倒霉由来。

  


我本以为我除了这个想想就想不顾血缘关系坑我妈一把让她感受我的悲愤的经历以外，就不会再有什么更特别的体验了。

  


然而事实证明，人没有最惨，只有更惨。

  


因为我被扔到了这个人生地不熟，人切开没有一个是白的异世界来了。

  


【2】

来到这世界之后发生的事我就省略不说了，说的话估计可以扯出个长篇来，反正我感觉我从我来到这个异世界后就没有顺利的事情。

  


除了日常被憨憨三人组给拖累，被Grim气到头脑发昏以及经常被来去无踪整天掉乌鸦羽毛的学园长给强制拜托一大堆麻烦事以外，我还要烦恼要怎么瞒好这触发条件极其简单的性转体质。

  


啊？为什么要瞒好？你看看这一堆堆切开黑的家伙们，我有预感我这体质要是暴露了出来了的话，估计会被那群人给玩死。

  


毕竟我只是个可怜无辜又弱小的麻瓜学生。

  


不过值得庆幸的是，要瞒好并没有什么太高的难度，毕竟这地方整天晴天万里的，很少下雨，而且要是下雨也没关系，所幸这学校的校服只要穿戴整齐就有三层衣物遮挡着，我在衣服底下绑层绷带也不会很明显。

  


你问为什么要绑绷带？废话，那当然是为了避免我遇上突发事件被浇上水的时候不要让前面的那个部分凸显出来啊！好歹我性转之后还是有C的好不好！

  


反正我就这样安安全全，相安无事地度过了一个半学期。

  


直到夏季的到来。

  


【3】

作为名门学院的Night Raven College会在炎热的夏季里为了避免学生们中暑，而将飞行课替换成游泳课。

  


这对绝大多数的学生来说绝对是件好事，毕竟不用在毒辣的太阳底下运动，除此之外冰凉的泳池也能帮忙他们消暑，更别提某些不擅长飞行课的同学们可以借此机会提升一下自己的体育分数。

  


然而这个更改对我来说完全就是坏消息。

  


毕竟这意味着我的【秘密】就要被迫暴露于众了。

  


其实我本来就应该要早点准备解决方案的了，毕竟在海葵事件中Ruggie前辈就提到过有游泳课这一回事。

  


然而因为后面接涌而至的麻烦以及事件让我不由得忘了那件事。

  


于是就有了我现在站在边上盯着水光粼粼的泳池的画面。

  


要说我为什么可以坚持到现在都不下水的话，得多亏有突发事件需要Vargas老师处理所以老师就干脆放我们自由活动了。

  


啊？你问我憨憨三人组？

  


他们早就在老师离开的那一瞬间欢快地蹦进水里了，虽然Grim刚开始还不乐意来着，但是被Ace和Deuce两个人一起揪着下去了，不过在尝到了炎热的天气里冰冰凉凉的泳池水有多消暑之后Grim也开始撒欢地到处游了。

  


虽然身上套着个看着很逊的游泳圈就是了。

  


“我说啊监督生，你不下去吗？里面可是超级凉爽的哦。”

  


不知道什么时候爬上岸的Ace一边撩起湿哒哒的额发一边朝我走过来问道。

  


本来已经是个池面帅哥了的Ace做出这种举动后更是给他增添了一种帅气感，注意看的话可以看到从他那红橙色发尖滴下的水珠顺着他的身体曲线一路滑下……

  


啊……总感觉要是这画面被广大女性看到怕不是会尖叫声不断……

  


我一边想着一些不着调的东西一边回答道：“其实我不太想下去来着……话说你跑上来干嘛啊？”

  


“就看你在这边发呆所以就上来看看呗，还有别给我转移话题，老实回答为什么不想下去。”这样说着，Ace抬起手就想要跟我勾住我的肩。

  


我“啧”了一声，反应迅速地躲过了他的勾肩搭背，“反正我就是不想下去就是了，你管我那么多干嘛。”

  


于此同时刚巧游过来靠在岸上的Deuce听到这句话后说：“可是还有1个小时多才下课哦，监督生如果一直待在岸上的话会很热的吧。”

  


闻言，Ace也顺势搭腔说：“对啊，还不如下去泡泡水呢，我就上来这一小会都感觉到热了，干脆下去会比较好不是吗？”

  


啊……好难缠。

  


就在我思考要怎么回复才能让这两个人死了那条要拉我一起下去游泳的心的时候，一个声音解开了我的困局。

  


【3】

“既然监督生不想下去就别逼他下去了。”

  


我们纷纷看相声音的来源处，是一边用毛巾揉搓着耳朵一边往我们的方向走过来的Jack。

  


而他身边跟着的是穿着泳裤却浑身干爽的Epel。

  


这么说起来，今天好像是一年A班和B班一起上泳课来着？

  


这样想着，我往Jack那边丢了个充满感谢的眼神然后向他们两人打了个招呼，“下午好啊Epel还有Jack。”

  


“监督生くん下午好。”Epel笑着对我点了点头，回应道。

  


Jack点了点头回了句“噢。”，然后继续用毛巾揉搓着他那毛茸茸的耳朵。

  


出于关心我随口问了一句：“你耳朵怎么了吗Jack？”

  


Epel倒是先替他回答了：“Jackくん好像是刚刚下去游泳的时候耳朵进水了，所以才会这个样子…”

  


“哦——这样啊。”我点了点头，表示理解，“那Epel你呢？怎么好像没下去过的样子？”

  


“我刚刚才涂好防晒霜…所以还没下水。”Epel露出了一副无奈的样子说道。

  


懂了，是Pomefiore寮生的自我修养呢。

  


我表示出了万分理解，并且对Epel说了一句“你辛苦了。”

  


对此Epel叹了口气。

  


……说起来那什么，怎么感觉刚刚一直想拖我下水的两个人怎么突然安静了。

  


俗话说得好，说曹操曹操就到，不知道什么时候就跑到泳池边上了的Ace见我们说完话了之后就对我招了招手喊，“喂——监督生，过来这边一下！有很有趣的东西哦！”

  


我用怀疑的眼神看向了那个满脸写着不怀好意的男人。

  


我信你有鬼了。

  


很明显注意到了我那怀疑百分百的眼神，Ace撇了撇嘴，“你那是什么眼神啊，我不会干什么坏事的啦，所以快点过来啦！”

  


“你干过的坏事还少吗？”我犀利地吐槽道。

  


话虽然是这么说了但是为了不让我们的塑料友情破裂，我还是不情不愿地挪了过去。

  


看到我挪过去了之后，Ace的脸上出现了满意的笑容，然后伸手抓住了我的双肩把我移到了他面前的位置，而他则顺势蹦到了我的身后。

  


我紧盯着距离我的脚只剩下几厘米的泳池，问：“……我说啊Ace，你叫我过来到底有什么事？”

  


“诶嘿嘿，这个嘛……”

  


……干嘛啊，声音一整个听起来就是想搞事的样子，而且这个距离感觉我好像有点危险————

  


紧接着，站在我身后的Ace突然推了我一把。

  


而这一推直接将我往泳池的方向推了下去。

  


在我跌进水中之前我好像还听到了Ace对泳池里的Deuce大喊“接下来就交给你了哦Deuce！”，以及Epel和Jack充满了担心的“监督生！！”的喊声。

  


———这塑料兄弟情，还是破裂好了吧！！！！！

  


抱着这种想法，我最终还是坠入了冰凉的泳池中。

  


【4】

当冰冷的液体包裹住我的时候，我的身体立刻就产生了变化。

  


我下意识地用手臂托住了我胸口那柔软的突起顺带避免了走光的风险。

  


接着我感觉到有人扶住了我的手臂将我托上了水面。

  


一接触到空气我立刻就开始咳嗽了起来。

  


因为是突然被推进水里的，所以我还是不可避免地呛到了一口水。

  


就在我咳嗽的这段时间里，扶住我的人好像是想要说点什么的样子，但是在看到我现在的状态之后立刻就凝固住了，而我也可以感觉到他扶住我的手逐渐变得僵硬。

  


不知从何时起热闹的泳池变得安静了起来，我能感觉到在泳池里待着的人们集中到我身上的视线。

  


而当我从咳嗽中缓过来了之后我做的第一件事就是抬眼瞪向了让我惨遭这种痛苦的罪魁祸首，骂道：“Ace你这个混蛋！等我上去的时候看我怎么收拾你！！”

  


我并没有故意压低我声音的声线，所以在外人听来这完全就是个音调偏低的女声。

  


我觉得既然都到了这种地步了，那压低不压低声线也没有什么必要了。

  


我看向了瞪大了眼睛看着我，很明显还没回过神来的Deuce，没好气地说：“那什么啊Deuce，可以放开我了吗？”

  


“噢、噢…！”Deuce有些愣愣地松开了手，放任我扶着墙走到爬梯那里。

  


等我爬上岸了之后，Ace才从吃惊状态恢复了过来。

  


他瞪大了眼睛，非常不客气地用手指指着我，颤着声音问：“喂、喂，监督生，你这个状态是怎么回事啊…？”

  


我翻了个大白眼，“说来话长，总之这个是个诅咒啦诅咒。”

  


接着我瞪向泳池里视线基本都集中在我托着着的两团柔软的男子高中生们，“看什么看啊？没看过女人吗？啊？都给我转过头去！”

  


听到这骂声，一些比较乖巧，对女性抱有绅士想法的男士们纷纷都听话地偏过头去了，但是还有一小部分混混性格的则不以为意，甚至还对我吹起了口哨。

  


就在我按耐住对那群家伙竖起中指的冲动的时候，反应过来的Jack急急忙忙地跑近我然后将他的毛巾披在了我身上，并且非常贴心地站在了我身侧替我挡掉了那些视线。

  


接着他皱着眉头问：“诅咒？这是怎么一回事？能解除吗？”

  


然后他顿了顿，有点欲盖弥彰地别过脸说：“我可不是在担心你什么的，只是有点在意而已！”

  


出现了——Jack式傲娇————

  


我一边这样想一边拢了拢我身上的毛巾，回答：“没事啦没事，这个诅咒并不会危害到身体，我早就已经习惯了。话说有谁可以拿一杯温水给我吗？”

  


闻言，Epel应了一声“我、我去拿！”后就急匆匆地跑走了。

  


与此同时，一脸怀疑的Ace凑了上来，“呐，我说啊，你那个【东西】，是真货吗…？”

  


我用看着傻子一般的眼神看着他，“如果我说是假的你难不成还想上手碰碰吗？嗯？？”

  


“不不不我不是这个意思啦！！”Ace急忙摆手否认道，“我可不想因为性骚扰而被老师们拖去教育一顿。不过说真的，你这个到底是怎么一回事啊？还有你性别到底是…？？？”

  


啊……难不成这些都要一一解释吗……好麻烦啊……

  


就在我思考要怎么蒙混过关的时候，Epel刚巧拿着装着温水的被子回来了。

  


【5】

“我把水温调得刚刚好了，快喝吧。”说完，Epel就向我递了递那杯温水。

  


看着Epel闪烁着担忧的眼眸，我突然对我接下来想做的事感到了些许的罪恶感。

  


但是我还是努力忽视了那个罪恶感，一边向Epel道谢一边接过了水杯。

  


从手感觉到的热度来看，确实是很适合饮用的温度…

  


不过这杯水我并不是拿来喝的就是了。

  


在心里对Epel说了一句对不起之后，我就毅然决然地把那杯温水往头上倒了下去。

  


身边的三人都因为我这个举动而吃了一惊，然而接下来发生的事情却让他们无暇顾及刚刚我所做的事情。

  


随着温热的水倒在我头上之后，我的身体再次产生了些许的变化。

  


注意到我已经恢复成原本的性别之后我立刻就松了一口气。

  


本来还有点担心这么久没触发会不会有什么问题，看起来还是在正常运作的样子。

  


我拿下披在身上的毛巾递回给了Jack，说：“Jack你的毛巾，不好意思弄得湿了点，但是还是谢谢了。”

  


这时，Ace不可置信地用眼睛从头到脚扫了我一遍，然后大叫道：“等等等等等一下监督生？？？你太云淡风轻了点吧？？？突然从男生变成了女生，结果现在又从女生变回了男生？？？？你是什么双性体吗？？？？”

  


“你这句话是什么意思啊，真失礼啊———”我这样抱怨道，“我是货真价实的男生啊，都说了我会变成女生都是因为一个诅咒的关系啦！到底有没有认真听我说话啊！”

  


“不是，那你倒是和我们好好解释一下那诅咒是怎么一回事啊！！”Ace大声囔囔道。

  


“Ace说得对，我觉得监督生你还是和我们解释清楚那到底是怎么一回事会比较好。”从泳池里爬上来的Deuce带着趴在他肩上的Grim搭腔道，“说实话在看到你那个状态的时候我是真的有点被吓到了。”

  


Grim从Deuce的肩膀上跳下来后，叉着腰说：“对啊对啊！还有居然连本大爷都瞒着，你这小弟是怎么一回事啊！”

  


我“啧”了一声，有些头痛地按了按太阳穴。

  


我就是不想被这样逼问才不想让这件事暴露的。

  


Jack见我这副样子，开口问道：“是不能被我们知道的东西吗？”

  


“那倒也不是……”我瞥了一眼Jack，注意到了隐藏在他眼里的担心后，有些无奈地叹了一口气。

  


“我觉得监督生说出来会比较好哦…说不定我们会有办法帮你解除这个诅咒。”Epel有些小心翼翼地帮腔道。

  


看着他们一个个不说出来就不罢休的样子，我再次叹了一口气，挠了挠头，“好啦，我会解释的，这样就行了吧。”

  


闻言，三憨憨组互相击了个掌，而Jack和Epel则是暗搓搓地松了口气。

  


而我在他们期待的眼光下坦白了一切。

  


【6】

在经过了泳池事件之后，我的秘密基本上算是彻底暴露了出来。

  


虽然和我最要好的几个人的态度并没有什么变化，但是改变还是悄悄地发生了。

  


先是得知了这件事的校长一边说着“因为，我很温柔啊！”一边往我这边塞了一堆校服。

  


后面等他离开后我翻了翻那堆校服后我才注意到那都是些女式校服，其中甚至还混杂了死库水这种东西，搞得我都不知道该吐槽些什么才好。

  


结果就是那些女式校服全都被我塞进了衣柜的最底层里，虽然死库水因为泳课的关系而躲过一劫，但是在泳课季节结束之后我想这个东西也会被我塞进最底层里就是了。

  


之后就是我感觉有很多奇奇怪怪的人开始注意起我来了。

  


最明显的莫不过于那些坏心思一堆堆但是菜得一批的混混了。

  


有一天甚至还趁着我落单的时候堵住我找我麻烦。

  


当时的情况简直让我感觉这学校里的某些男生们怕不是憋疯了，现在发现有个学生有能力可以变成女人之后就像是饿狗一样千方百计想干点什么，就算可以变成女人的学生是他们一直不屑的对象也一样。

  


虽然最后在我出手暴揍他们一顿之前被Trey前辈发现并且解了我的围就是了。

  


我才没有觉得少了沙包可以泄愤很可惜呢，才没有。

  


不过在这件事之后，Ace，Deuce还有Jack像是突然开窍了一样开始像是护卫一般地跟在我身边，也因此我落单的机会大大减少了，偶尔还会看到一边骂骂咧咧一边不情不愿地从埋伏地离开的混混。

  


我本来还以为这些就是我会遇上的糟糕事了，然而之后的事向我证明了这世界没有最糟糕的事，只有更糟糕的在前方等着你这一道理。

——————To be continued——————

【后记】

其实说是后记但是我也没啥好说的，就稍微补充一下这个监督生的设定好了

  


如你所见这是个性子比较野胆子也比较大的监督生，甚至还是个力速双A的强者（虽然幸运E就是了），但是因为看着很瘦弱的关系所以老被人误以为是弱者

  


虽然说是相貌普普通通但是其实是耐看型的，稍微认真点装扮的话就会有颜值提升buff（然而因为本人觉得这样太麻烦了所以这种buff都没怎么出现过）

  


大概就是这样

  


还有就是虽然我并无意想把这个监督生写成团宠，但是无意间就写成这样了…就当监督生有这种不知不觉会成为团宠的体质叭

  


基本上这梗是我脑子有坑写出来的，会有几个后续（但是也仅此而已），除了这个以外我也会继续产监all粮的，如果可以拉人入坑的话那就再好不过了(´；ω；｀)

  


感谢各位的阅读，喜欢的话就请点个心心( ´▽` )ﾉ

  
30May.   


  
评论：13  
热度：131

  
[#监督生攻](https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/tag/%E7%9B%91%E7%9D%A3%E7%94%9F%E6%94%BB)

[#扭曲仙境](https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/tag/%E6%89%AD%E6%9B%B2%E4%BB%99%E5%A2%83)

[#twisted wonderland](https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/tag/twisted%C2%A0wonderland)

  


  
[←](https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/post/1d84cd92_1c9d05c17)  
[→](https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/post/1d84cd92_1c97c485a)  


评论(13)

热度(131)

  1. 共8人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://suye2723.lofter.com/) [松语](https://suye2723.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://jiacangshu.lofter.com/) [あか](https://jiacangshu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://onootoizumi.lofter.com/) [ONO OTOIZUMI](https://onootoizumi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://zhulongjingui.lofter.com/) [烛龙金贵](https://zhulongjingui.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://lingyiji.lofter.com/) [灵异.季](https://lingyiji.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://miaoao78868.lofter.com/) [喵嗷](https://miaoao78868.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://meijiu333.lofter.com/) [儒艮](https://meijiu333.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://baby920911.lofter.com/) [冰璃淚](https://baby920911.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://tina08058891.lofter.com/) [star](https://tina08058891.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://shirleya2015.lofter.com/) [Shirleya2015](https://shirleya2015.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://chuyoudexianrenzhang.lofter.com/) [仙人掌上雨初晴](https://chuyoudexianrenzhang.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  13. [](https://chuyoudexianrenzhang.lofter.com/) [仙人掌上雨初晴](https://chuyoudexianrenzhang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://yonghu6569291733.lofter.com/) [一只螃蟹](https://yonghu6569291733.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://kmun7.lofter.com/) [kmun](https://kmun7.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://heavenorhelltellme.lofter.com/) [heavenorhelltellme](https://heavenorhelltellme.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://heavenorhelltellme.lofter.com/) [heavenorhelltellme](https://heavenorhelltellme.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  18. [](https://haichatu.lofter.com/) [嗨！茶荼](https://haichatu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://xx319319.lofter.com/) [梦落芳华志](https://xx319319.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://cain0324.lofter.com/) [夜耶耶耶](https://cain0324.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  21. [](https://foreverlove1314.lofter.com/) [午夜盛放的櫻之華](https://foreverlove1314.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://hsay0.lofter.com/) [✧](https://hsay0.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://huainannannan.lofter.com/) [马哥寮服何时实装](https://huainannannan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://wanguzhangqing509.lofter.com/) [啥也不是](https://wanguzhangqing509.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://xin50532.lofter.com/) [等登ヾ(✿ﾟ▽ﾟ)ノ](https://xin50532.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://momosuda.lofter.com/) [苏打菌](https://momosuda.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://xiaolimaopidanwang.lofter.com/) [小狸貓皮蛋王](https://xiaolimaopidanwang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://millkey.lofter.com/) [樂 樂](https://millkey.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://huangmuchun767.lofter.com/) [荒木椿](https://huangmuchun767.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://ywan6.lofter.com/) [y卍](https://ywan6.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://bozhenada.lofter.com/) [柏鎮ada](https://bozhenada.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://yelanshan747.lofter.com/) [孤舟远影丶](https://yelanshan747.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://shali289.lofter.com/) [泠櫻](https://shali289.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://qingwu270.lofter.com/) [青雾](https://qingwu270.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://risheng770.lofter.com/) [日升](https://risheng770.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://yingting6156590500.lofter.com/) [櫻婷6156590500](https://yingting6156590500.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://qiandaihutao.lofter.com/) [一羽鸦](https://qiandaihutao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://yeying124.lofter.com/) [夜樱](https://yeying124.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://emo66174.lofter.com/) [惡魔如年](https://emo66174.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://leviathan190.lofter.com/) [鲭蒸鱼](https://leviathan190.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://6819318772.lofter.com/) [|･ω･｀)](https://6819318772.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://lostonemafu.lofter.com/) [lostonemafu](https://lostonemafu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://yangtuojun98.lofter.com/) [卡Q因嘴里的樱桃](https://yangtuojun98.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://lj1315.lofter.com/) [看到我请催我去码字肝奥妙鸡](https://lj1315.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://xianyu168.lofter.com/) [红泥小炉](https://xianyu168.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://twofacepeople.lofter.com/) [琉墨](https://twofacepeople.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://beiliya780.lofter.com/) [貝利亞](https://beiliya780.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://beiliya780.lofter.com/) [貝利亞](https://beiliya780.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  49. [](https://xiaoshang756.lofter.com/) [笑傷](https://xiaoshang756.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://qianzi326.lofter.com/) [浅子](https://qianzi326.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  51. [](https://diemengrou.lofter.com/) [蝶夢柔](https://diemengrou.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



© [月凤](https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


	2. 【Octavinelle篇】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #前提请看上篇，我就不重复了#  
> #ooc肯定有（这个是一定要说的）##有些部分真实性待考证，请别全信#

【0】  
我几乎可以说是眼神死地看着桌子上我无比眼熟的契约纸。

“所以，这到底是怎么一回事。”我无语地用手指点了点那个契约纸。

“就如同你看到的那样，我想和监督生さん签一个新的契约。”Azul面不改色地回答我，脸上依旧挂着明显是商业化的笑容，让人摸不透他到底想干嘛。

情况到底为什么会变成这个样子呢……

让我们稍微把时间线往后倒一倒。

【1】  
今天是我要去Mostro Lounge打工的日子。

自从海葵事件之后，Jade前辈就曾经邀请过我去他们那里打工什么的。

本来我还有点顾虑的，但是在Scarbia寮监禁事件得到三人组的帮助之后，在再三考虑之下我决定去他们那打工挣钱。

毕竟以Grim的食量以及贪心来说，现在的钱实在是不足以满足他的需求。

除此之外还有一些日常开销什么的，实在是有些拮据，更何况我也需要钱来买点我自己的个人用品。

所以不得不说，去Mostro Lounge打工实在是一个很诱人的建议。

在协商完毕，签订契约的时候我也有吸取了之前憨憨三人组得到的教训，好好地看过一遍契约内容后才签了名的。

本来我以为这就算完了，毕竟我也好好的在那里工作了几个月。

结果没想到在我的体质暴露出来之后还会有这个事情等着我……

时间拉回到现在。

【2】  
现在在我面前的这个契约纸上全都是关于我在Mostro Lounge以女体的形态打工的事项以及条款。

“……我可没想到Azul前辈居然会想利用我的体质啊。”我瞅了一眼对面明显看着就不怀好意的三人组，淡淡地说道。

“别用【利用】这个词嘛，监督生さん。”Azul露出了有些受伤的神情，摊了摊手，“我只是想到了我们双方都可以获利的办法所以想向你提议而已。”

“那你倒是说说我会有什么好处啊。”我双手环胸，一边翘起了二郎腿一边非常不客气地说道。

“如果监督生さん愿意的话，作为交换我们会将你的工资翻一倍，并且Grimさん的高级罐头将会由我们提供。”站在沙发背后的Jade笑眯眯地替Azul回答道，“毕竟有监督生的帮助我们Mostro Lounge的营业额说不定会有所突破，到时候奖励还会再增加也说不定呢。”

……敢情是在这里等着我呢。

不过实话实说，这样的提议确实很诱人，毕竟钱能多点就多点，更别提Grim每次吵着想吃的高级罐头问题能得到解决了。

但是谨慎点准没错就是了。

我思考了一会，开口问道：“……我先问一句，工作的内容是什么？”

“基本上和你之前的工作内容一样，除了有时可能要拜托你配合我们宣传而已。”Jade不亢不卑地回答道，“你不需要现在就给我们答复，仔细考虑也可以。”说完这句话，Jade给我附上了一个礼貌性的微笑，“所以你意下如何呢，监督生さん。”

我眯了眯眼睛，不做回答。

虽然Jade前辈是说可以给我时间考虑，但是估计要是我真要求他们给我时间考虑的话，到时候弱势的估计是我了，更何况我也不知道要是因为那一点点的考虑时间而被迫签什么额外条约就不太好了。

毕竟面对的是海寮的奸商三人组，速战速决或许是最好的选择。

就在我在内心均衡着这个交易的可信度的时候，不知何时溜达到我坐着的沙发背后的Floyd突然俯下身趴在了我身上并且拉着长音说：“就签下契约嘛小虾米———”

我被Floyd这一趴搞得往前一扑，要不是我反应快不然我现在早就已经被压趴下了。

“等、Floyd前辈你很重啊…！请给我起来啊！”我努力地支撑着我身上的重量，大声地抗议道。

要知道一个191cm的男生的重量可不低啊———！！！

“欸——不要，除非小虾米签名。”Floyd一边把头压在我的肩膀上一边回应道。

“哦呀哦呀，Floyd，可不能这样对待监督生さん哦。”

话虽然是这么说了但是好歹做点动作啊Jade前辈！！！还有Azul前辈别以为你没说话我就不能感觉到你身边环绕的那种【哼哼～成了！】的氛围啊！！！

话说等一下Floyd前辈我看到你的魔法笔了原来你一直都在施魔法吗我靠等等等等越来越重了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——————

救命啊————————！！！！！！

【3】  
最后我还是在金钱的诱惑以及重量的压迫下签了那个契约。

我总感觉我在这之后的生活可能会有很长的一段时间都是黑暗的。

因为我压根就没仔细看条约就被逼无奈地签了。

别问，问就是两个字，后悔。

Azul一边愉悦地收起那张契约一边对满脸都是悔恨的我说道：“既然已经签订了契约，那么事不宜迟，监督生さん就请去试穿一下制服看看合不合适吧。”

他转头看向Jade，“Jade，就拜托你带监督生去更衣室了。”

“好的，那么请跟我来吧，监督生さん。”Jade做了个【请】的手势示意我跟上他。

于是我自暴自弃地起身跟上了已经在门外等着我的Jade。

“等下见哦小虾米～～”Floyd乐呵呵地跟我挥手告别，看起来心情十分愉快。

随后我身后的门就被Jade轻轻地关上了。

【4】  
更衣室离VIP房间不算远，所以没走一会就到了。

Jade替我开了门并且侧过身笑着对我说：“请进去吧，监督生さん。”

出于各种理由心情可以说是不甚美好的关系我只是点了点头之后就进门了。

这依旧是一个以浅紫色调为主调色系的房间，装饰以及摆件的设计也都是以海洋系为主。

不过令我在意的是，这个更衣室依旧可以说是个很大的房间，但是如果是给多人用的话可以说是很小了，而且这个房间里也只有一个比较大型的化妆台。

像是看出了我的疑惑一样，Jade适时地替我解惑说道：“这是Azul个人的更衣室，以监督生さん你的特殊体质来说，比起共用的多人更衣室，使用一个单独的更衣室对你会比较好吧？”

“嗯…啊…确实…”对于他们的这种体贴不甚习惯的我微微点了点头。

讲真，见识过这三个人黑心的程度之后再被这样温柔对待真的会感觉有点微妙啊……总感觉好像是要被卖掉前最后的温柔似的，着实令人有点毛骨悚然。

Jade并没有理会我那不自在的表情，而是按部就班地对我解释道：“东西的话就放在梳妆台上，我会在外面等你，请在准备好之后出来找我。”

接着Jade从西装外套的口袋里掏出了一个小玻璃瓶并且交到了我手上，“还有这个，还请转换成女性形态之后把这个魔药喝下去。”

“？这个是什么的魔药？”我一脸怀疑地看着这个装着淡紫色且散发着微光的液体的小瓶子，开口问道。

“是能让头发变长的魔药。”

我拿着小玻璃瓶端详的动作顿了顿。

“……为什么？短发不可以吗？”我抬起眼看向Jade问道。

“Azul觉得既然要做，那就要做得全套一点。”接着他顿了顿，换上了担心的口吻问，“难不成监督生さん有什么不能留长发的理由吗？”

我敏锐地察觉到了他隐藏在担心底下的探究。

我收敛了一下我外露的情绪，避开了与他的眼神接触，“不，也不是什么大问题，只是我【个人】不太愿意而已。”我特意在【个人】那两个字加了重音，表示出我不想再被深入探究的意愿。

接着我一边把那个小瓶子放在了那个梳妆台上一边语气淡淡地说：“更何况我估计没有什么拒绝的权利吧，毕竟你们肯定已经在契约上写了【我需要配合Mostro Lounge的一切要求】这种条款。”

“不愧是监督生さん，真是聪慧呐。”Jade弯起眼睛夸奖道。

“得了吧，奉承的话就不必说了。”我没好气地摆了摆手，“话说我工作完了之后可以把头发给剪短吧？”

“那是当然的，毕竟契约只包括了工作时间。以及如果监督生さん不介意的话，我可以帮忙负责把你的头发剪短。”Jade这么提议道。

我一脸质疑地看向Jade，“……你又打什么主意？”

“只是想要和员工培养好感情而已哦。”Jade无辜地回答道。

“……随便你了。”我嘟囔着转回了原来的方向，“我觉得你该出去了，Jade前辈。”

“好的。”语毕，Jade就退了出去，“那么，就让我先失陪了。”

说完，门就被轻轻地关上了。

【5】  
我叹了口气。

我果然不擅长对付Jade前辈这种类型的人。

我将目光转向了放置在梳妆台上的东西。

除了我刚刚放在上面的小魔药瓶以外，上面还放置了一套制服，一条被折得整整齐齐的毛巾以及一杯冷水。

抱着【算了，早死早超生】的想法，我一把拿起那杯水然后往我头上倒了下去。

之后镜子中显现出来的，便是已经转换成了女体的我。

我随意地拿起了干燥柔软的毛巾随意地擦了几下，把头发擦得半干后就把毛巾丢在了一边，拿起魔药瓶打开盖子然后一口灌了下去。

结果这一灌差点让我把刚刚倒进嘴里的魔药给吐出来。

靠啊这都是什么鬼味道啊！！！又苦又辣的，口感还贼粘稠，亏它在瓶子里的时候还挺漂亮的，结果完全是诈骗啊！！！

真的如同Ace所说的一样，大人们应该要把魔药的味道改进改进了，真的太恶心了。

我一边这样想着，一边艰难地将嘴里的魔药给吞了下去，然后苦着脸看着被我倒空掉的水杯。

早知道就留一口水来漱口了，呕。

就在我努力通过吞口水洗掉那个奇怪的味道的时候，随着一个小小的砰声以及一阵轻烟，我原本利落的短发一瞬间就变成了及腰的长度。

对于魔药快速的发作时间已经见惯不惯的我只是端详起了镜子里的我。

原本的桃花眼因为变换了性别的关系而变得有些圆润，五官和男体时的我没什么变化，顶多就是变得更人畜无害了点，与短发时而略显英气的我不同，现在的我因为头发变长的关系而多了一种大和抚子般温婉的感觉。

嘛，虽然这些都是假象就是了。

我深有自觉地想到，然后开始看起了前辈们给我准备的制服。

制服基本上来说就是Octavinelle的寮服，不过是女版的。

笔直的西装裤变成了有些紧身但是不妨碍行动的白领裙，鞋子的话前辈们倒也没为难我，而是准备了黑色的平底鞋，其余的东西倒是和男版寮服的配置一样。

但是……

我满脸复杂地用手指捻起了夹杂在制服里的黑色丝袜。

……我该说黑丝袜不愧是男人的浪漫吗，还是该说没想到你们是这样的奸商呢……

……算了，我也没资格对别人的喜好指指点点，毕竟都是健全的青少年们，有这种喜好也不奇怪。

我一边给自己圆个解释一边换起了衣服。

【6】  
没过多久我就换好了制服。

不得不说，穿上Octavinelle寮寮服的我看起来还挺人模人样的。

不过…

我低头看了一眼化妆台。

这里并没有发圈那种东西啊……

我撇了撇嘴，用手将掉下来遮挡住视线的发丝给撩到了耳后。

算了，就这样吧。

我随意地将放置在化妆台上的帽子给扣到头上后就走向了门口。

“Jade前辈——我好了哦——”我一边推开门一边拉着长音说道。

站在门边等候多时的Jade笑了笑，“恭候多时了哦，监督生さん。”

“我这速度已经算快了好吗。”我意思意思地反驳道。

接着从上到下粗略扫过我的Jade眨了眨眼眼睛，“哦呀？监督生さん的头发没绑起来呢。”

“因为里面没有发圈啊。”我老实地回答道。

“而且……失礼了。”说完，Jade就摘下了手套，挑起了我的一束发丝摸了摸，“果然，完全没干呢。”

“反正会自然风干的，也没什么大不了的吧。”

“我来帮你吧。”

“……嗯？？？”

等会？？？怎么突然跳到那边了？？？

我一脸懵地被Jade以不会弄疼我但是也不容拒绝的力道给推进了房间里，直到被按在了椅子上的时候我才回过神来。

“不不不不不这就不用了吧？？”我可不想后头被要报酬啥的啊？？？

“不需要担心，毕竟Azul指派我让我辅助你，这也是我的工作。”Jade轻飘飘地就将我的拒绝给拨掉了。

啊————也是呢————毕竟这学校里的人差不多全都是不听人说话的家伙啊———

我露出了佛系的表情，任由Jade折腾我的头发。

Jade先是熟门熟路地从化妆台的某个抽屉里拿出了吹风筒，在把吹风筒的插头插在了隐藏在化妆台附近的某个隐蔽角落的插座后他就开始帮我吹起了头发。

不得不说，Jade吹头发的手法特别的熟练舒适，风温也调得刚刚好，正好是会让人昏昏欲睡的那种程度。

于是我不出意外地开始犯困了。

但是出于面子问题我还是很努力地睁着眼睛，不让自己睡过去。

虽然眼皮依旧在打架就是了。

Jade注意到了我的状态后便轻笑了一声，“哦呀，居然舒服得困了吗？”

“没有，你眼瞎了。”我不动声色地回嘴道。

Jade只是维持着那像是看到了很有趣的东西一般的笑容，没有再回话了。

因为头发已经半干了的关系，Jade没吹多久我的头发就已经完全干掉了。

在放下了吹风筒后，Jade再次打开了抽屉拿出了几个发圈放在了化妆台上。

之后他就开始帮我编起了发来。

【7】  
Jade的动作很快，没过多少时间我那披散着的头发就被盘成优雅又精致的发髻。

我侧了侧头看了看，然后不自觉地感叹道：“还盘得挺好看的…”

“谢谢夸奖。那么既然已经全部准备好了，那我们就去Azul那里吧。”说着，Jade就向我伸出了手，想要让我搭着他的手站起来。

我盯着他的手，不说话。

见我只是盯着他的手看，Jade不由得露出了疑惑的表情，“……监督生さん？”

“……我说啊，Jade前辈。”我扶着化妆台站了起来，直视他的眼睛。

“我觉得我需要重申一遍，”我往Jade的方向逼近了一步，“虽然我现在是女体的样子，但是——”

我伸出手抓住了Jade的领子然后把他拽得弯下腰来和我对视。

我盯着Jade不自觉地瞪大了的双眼，一字一句地说，“我，是个真真正正的男生。所以请别用对待女性的方式对待我，我不需要。”

说完我就松开了手顺带帮忙整理了一下他那被我拉得有些凌乱的领子。

在他回过神来了之后，他并没有露出任何对我刚刚做出的举动的不满，而是露出了兴趣盎然的笑容，“我明白了，我之后不会再做出这种失礼的举动了。”

我撇了撇嘴，转过身走向了门，“还是快走吧，别废话那么多会比较好。”

“好的。”

【8】  
当我们回到VIP房间的时候，迎接来的便是Floyd的一句抱怨，“小虾米还有Jade怎么现在才回来啊？我等得快闷死了！”

只见Floyd仰躺在沙发上，头往后仰着看向我们，耳朵上的菱形挂坠随着他的动作摇晃着，脸上满是不悦的样子。

“真是对不起了呢Floyd，因为监督生さん的头发变长了所以要打理的时间也变久了呢。”Jade熟练地安抚道。

“诶——？小虾米真的喝了那个药了啊——？”Floyd的眼睛亮了亮，立刻从沙发上爬了起来，“看看看看！”

“请别把我当稀有动物一样看待啊喂。”我无奈地吐槽道，但是还是任由Floyd绕到我身后看我的盘发。

本来我还以为Floyd会有很大的反应的，但是过了一会还是没什么声息，所以我不由自主地侧过头看向Floyd，“Floyd前辈？”

只见Floyd盯着Jade露出了若有所思的表情，而Jade则是保持着原来的笑容不为所动。

……这是怎么了？

立刻警觉起来的我抬手就向往我的盘发摸，“我的盘发怎么了吗？”

“什么都没有哦——”Floyd眼疾手快地抓住了我的手，“只是觉得Jade盘得很好看而已，呐，Jade——？”

“是的呢，Floyd。”

我看着两个兄弟开始互相看着对方笑了起来，默默地抖了一下我身上的鸡皮疙瘩。

还没等这个闹剧继续下去，Azul就拍了拍手，打断了两兄弟的对视，“好了别再闹了，再闹就要开门了。”

说完，Azul就走上前来绕了我一周，然后伸出手十分自然地帮我拉直了一下领口，“果然监督生さん非常适合穿这件衣服呢。”调整完后他看着自己的杰作，满意地点了点头说道。

啊你是想说什么…我很适合黑丝袜吗还是真的在夸我…

我在心里吐槽道，但是表面上还是很怂地露出了笑容说了一句“谢谢夸奖。”

毕竟是奸商，惹不起，惹不起。

“那么，监督生さん今天的打工也麻烦你喽。”

……哈？？？？？？？？？

“给我等会，我还以为今天我只是试穿？”我黑着脸质问道。

我本来还想这件事过后就回破烂寮休息，好好安抚一下我这杯折腾得生无可恋的可怜心灵的。

“我可没有说试穿了就不需要工作了啊。”Azul一点也没被我的黑脸给吓到，反而笑眯眯地回答道，“更何况既然监督生さん如此适合这件制服，那么就不要浪费这幅好装扮会比较好吧？以及——”Azul不知道从哪里掏出了那张我之前签的契约纸，“上面可是写了今天就开始工作的哦。”

—————啊，可恶，果然江山难改本性难移吗！！！可恶啊！！！！

谢谢前辈们让我再次重温到了我对奸商的痛恨。

淦。

【9】  
总而言之，我就这样开始了在Mostro Lounge以女体形态打工的日常。

自从这件事逐渐在学校里传开后，Mostro Lounge的来客里就不乏为了见我的客人们。

值得庆幸的是，这群人其实都还挺守规矩的，最过度也不过是问我可以不可以拍一张合照这种要求。

而出于这种合照宣传法，越来越多人就知道了我这个【Mostro Lounge里唯一的女侍者】这个存在，所以来的人就越多了，基本上形成了良性循环。

我都已经可以想到Azul一脸愉悦地数钱的场景了。

不过很不巧的是，我今天就遇上了一群不守规矩的【客人】。

也就是我面前这一桌的男人们。

从那一张张十分面熟的面容来看，这就是在我暴露我体质后缠上来，却又被Trey前辈给赶跑的那群人。

“没想到清高的【监督生】也会选择出卖自己的色相来Mostro Lounge打工啊？”其中一个混混奸笑着说道，“既然都可以选择这样打工了，上次怎么没答应我们和我们一起玩啊？”

因为上次你们想【玩】的东西完全就是某种类型的游戏或者漫画里会搞的东西，而我这是正经打工，有高工资还有福利的那种。

我在心里翻着白眼吐槽道。

不过就算如此，我也不能对他们发飙，毕竟我现在只是一介普通侍者。

当然，如果他们敢动手动脚的话，那就另说了。

我一边在心里计算着今天有免费沙包的机率，一边冷淡地打断他们还想继续说些让人想先打开他们的头盖骨，看看他们脑子里都装了些什么废料的念头，“请问你们决定好要点些什么了吗，没有的话请在决定好之后再呼叫服务员。”

“别这么冷淡嘛！”坐得最靠近我的混混笑着说道，“我们也就想多跟你说说话嘛，嘻嘻嘻。”

……啊——好烦躁。

在内心里已经把那群人给揍成了猪头的我努力地按耐住怒气说，“不好意思我现在在工作中，如果想要多说话的话请另找他人。”

“……都这种时候了还装什么清高啊，快点给我过来——”明显是一个急性子的混混站了起来，伸出手想要抓住我的手臂。

——哦？要来了吗？有沙包可以揍的机会要来了吗？

我内心里几乎可以说是雀跃地看着那只手往我这里伸过来，脑子里全是在想他抓住我的手臂后是该给他个过肩摔还是反拉他过来给他个肘击这种问题。

然而还没等我所期望的事降临，我的喜悦就全被接下来的发展给击碎了。

只见从我身旁突然冒出了一只手臂抓住了那个伸出手的混混，于此同时跳进来的还有在场所有人都很熟悉的声音。

“呐，你们在做什么呢？好像很有趣的样子啊？”

“呃，Floyd…！”

不知道什么时候跑到我身侧的Floyd死死地抓住了那个男人的手，弯起眼眸，“从刚刚起我看你们好像就一直在骚扰小虾米呢……嗯？”

接着Floyd的表情瞬间变得阴沉无比，“是想被我绞杀吗？”

“噫…！对不起！！”明显被Floyd给威震到的混混们瞬间道了歉，然后一个个没有点餐的就落了跑，而那个被Floyd抓住的混混则是一直在瑟瑟发抖，完全没有刚刚暴躁的模样。

“我说啊，你的朋友们都没有点餐就跑掉了哦？”Floyd看向那个瑟瑟发抖的混混，“…你会好好点餐，付钱然后才走的，对吧？”

那个混混疯狂地点头然后在Floyd放开他后，结巴着跟我说了他想点的东西。

在按照惯例确认完点单后，我才跟着Floyd走掉了。

走到柜台，报告了点餐内容后Floyd才转过头来看我，“小虾米没事吧…呜啊，为什么一副完全不开心的样子啊？”

“没有不开心，Floyd前辈看错了。”我木着脸，语调毫无波动地回答道。

嘁，绝好的沙包就这样溜走了……

Floyd盯着我看了几秒，然后忽然开始笑了起来，“啊哈哈哈哈，小虾米果然超级有趣的！”

？？这孩子又发什么疯了？？

就在我懵着的时候，Floyd一把逼近了我，把我逼得靠上了柜台后他的双手便撑在了柜台上堵住了我的躲闪路线。

……到底为什么会变成这种情况。

我满头黑线地看着我眼前这个居高临下，眼睛却亮晶晶地盯着我的男人。

我感觉我眼角好像瞥到了满脸尴尬地躲去其他角落的寮生……

我的清誉还能不能要了？？？

“我说啊小虾米…”Floyd凑得更近了些，近得我都能感觉到他的鼻息，“要不要转过来我们Octavinelle寮啊？和我们住在一起的话会更有趣的吧？嗯？”

Floyd最后一句“嗯？”的语调温柔无比，就像是在引诱人坠入他甜蜜的陷阱一样，他那双微微下垂的眼眸正直勾勾地盯着我看，脸上满满的都是期待。

………………如果是寻常女生的话估计现在已经被迷得晕头转向，迷迷糊糊地就答应了吧。

然而，我并不是寻常女生，更何况我连女生都算不上。

于是在这美男攻势下，我一脸淡定地回绝了，“那还是算了吧，我在我的小破寮也待得挺好的。”

Floyd的脸立刻就垮了下来，“诶？为什么？明明那么破旧。”

“你这句话可真失礼啊，我好歹还是好好打扫过了的。”我双手环胸反驳道。

“真没劲……”说着，Floyd就直起身子撤开了，我这才脱离了那令人尴尬的姿势。

“啊——完全没有了想工作的心情了，回房间了。”话音落下，Floyd转身就想离开。

“这还是算了吧，这里还需要Floyd前辈当门面呢。”我眼疾手快地抓住了Floyd的手，没让他成功溜走。

毕竟Floyd前辈不见了=我的工作量加大了=Azul前辈有机会敲诈我一笔=奇怪的要求增加了。

“诶，小虾米好烦。”Floyd一脸不耐烦地就想甩开我的手。

于是我急中生智地说了一句：“虽然不会转寮，但是下班以后和你待得久一点还是可以的。”我歪了歪头想了想，然后再补上了一句，“等会我给你做点简单的小甜点吃，所以现在先忍忍行吗？”

还好我妈当初逼过我去学过一段时间的烹饪，不然我连哄人的筹码都没有。

闻言，Floyd的眼睛亮了亮，总算没再试图甩开我的手了，“小虾米你说的是真的？”

“真的，骗你的人是小狗。”我熟练地说出哄人的话。

“嗯——那就稍微再做做好了。”Floyd伸了个懒腰，然后应客人的呼唤跑走去写单了。

嗯，我觉得我可以夸一夸我自己了。

【10】  
我收回我之前说的那句话，夸什么，我简直是给我找了个麻烦。

我一边满头黑线一边努力忽视着Floyd趴在化妆台旁，眼睛亮闪闪地盯着我的样子。

我身侧的Jade则是一边准备着理发工具一边笑眯眯地问道“Floyd今天怎么跑过来看监督生さん剪头发了？”

“因为这样就可以跟小虾米待得久点了啊，小虾米可是说过在下班后会陪我陪得久点的。”

“哦呀哦呀，这可真是稀奇呢。”Jade打趣道。

“Jade前辈求你了，还是快点剪吧。”已经被盯得全身不适的我发出了发自我内心的催促。

“呼呼呼，好的。”Jade轻笑着开始替我剪发了。

剪发的过程中只有剪刀剪头发的卡嚓声以及我们几个人的呼吸声。

然而剪着剪着，一直盯着我的Floyd突然开口问道：“呐，小虾米为什么一定要剪头发呢？留着不好吗？”

“因为留长发很麻烦。”早就预想到会有这种情况的我立刻就把我模拟好的答案抛了出来。

“但是每次来工作都要弄长不麻烦吗？下班之后还要剪。”

……哦俗这真的把我问倒了。

“而且啊——”说着，Floyd就捧起了我一小束的头发，“小虾米留长发的话比较好看哦。”

“这个我赞同Floyd哦。”本来在默默剪发的Jade附和道，“这么美丽的长发我觉得剪了很可惜呢。”

完了，这下开始双管齐下了。

“所以啊……”

“监督生さん……”

““要不要考虑留长发呢？””

说这句话的同时，两人同时低下头去亲了亲他们各自捧着的那束头发，默契十足地抬起眼看着我。

我看着镜子中倒映出的画面，对到底为什么会发展成这种情况感到了困惑。

镜中的少女的发丝被英俊的两位池面帅哥捧着头发轻轻亲吻，两双独特的异色眼直直地注视着这个少女，等待着她的回答。

……总感觉这画面有种乙女漫画的那种感觉…………………………

这也太怪了吧兄弟。

我深深地怀疑这两兄弟究竟还记不记得我是男的。

于是为了从这诡异的情况脱身而出的我非常无慈悲地回答了一句：“不想，快剪。”

然后我顿了顿，为了不让这两个家伙继续bb我一边做出要伸手去拿剪刀的样子一边继续说“如果你们不想帮我剪的话那我就自己剪了。”

“监督生さん可真是没耐心呢。”Jade露出了有些无奈的笑容看着我，“我明白了，我会继续剪的。”

“小虾米可真是不解风情呢。”Floyd也撇着嘴放下了我的头发，安分了下来。

这种风情我不解也没关系吧？？？

我由衷地想到。

这时的我并没有想到，这种情况并不会停止在这里，这甚至只能算是个开头。

因为我体质的暴露而造成的风波正在我不知道的情况下慢慢酝酿……

——————To be continue——————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【后记】（后面还有小剧场）  
> 写完了，耶————！！！！
> 
> 整体来说是个很爆字数的一篇，我自己也没想到我可以写得这么长这么拖拉
> 
> 其实我个人感觉相比起上一篇，这篇的有趣性大大的下降了很多，实在是对不起（。
> 
> 从这篇来看各位说不定已经注意到了，没错，这个系列整体来说是个监←all的文
> 
> 海寮对监督生的箭头我个人写着写着是真的觉得很大很明显了，然而监督生本人是个臭直男（监：？）所以完全不吃这一套
> 
> 基本上我个人感觉海寮就是个比较主动的团体（？）可能是因为印象关系，我总感觉他们会主动出击或者用点小计谋让你掉进他们的陷阱然后再慢慢收网
> 
> 虽然因为我对Azul没什么梗的关系所以他没怎么在这篇里表现出箭头，真的是太抱歉了（。）
> 
> 所以作为补偿我会在接下来的小剧场里努力地表现出Azul的箭头的…！还有关于监督生盘发的坑也会一并在小剧场里填完，所以请一定要看接下来的小剧场啊><
> 
> 然后就是关于下一篇的事情了
> 
> 其实下一篇我是有点想法了的，预定是白雪寮篇，但是因为我想看看白雪寮是怎么和监督生互动的所以这个系列的下一篇更新可能得要等第五章出完之后才会有了
> 
> 但是不需要担心，粮还是会有的！事实上我对于下一个想写的东西已经有灵感了，就差写了（草）
> 
> 大概就是这样了，谢谢各位耐心地看完我这长篇大论的后记，我确实是话太多了但是我不会改的：D
> 
> 那么请看小剧场吧！！（很ooc对不起）
> 
> 【小剧场】  
> Floyd：我回来了———（打开门走进VIP房间）  
> Jade：哦呀，欢迎回来Floyd。  
> Azul：欢迎回来Floyd，监督生さん回去了吗？  
> Floyd：回去了哦，刚刚小海豹跑过来找他了。  
> Azul：这样吗。……话说Floyd你手上的那个是？  
> Floyd：是甜蛋羹哦——小虾米做给我的——  
> Azul：？！监督生さん做的？？  
> Floyd：嗯，今天阻止我翘班的时候答应给我做的。（吃了一口）超好吃的！  
> Jade：没想到监督生さん还会做小甜点啊。  
> Floyd：小虾米也有做你们的份哦，在冰箱里。  
> Jade：那真是太好了呢，Azul。（笑眯眯地看向Azul）  
> Azul：……为什么要跟我说“太好了”呢，Jade。（推眼镜）  
> Jade：因为Azul在听到有自己的份的时候心情好了很多呢。  
> Azul：……唔。  
> Floyd&Jade：（互相对视一眼，笑）  
> Floyd：呐～Azul～我说你呀，坦率一点怎么样呢？（笑）  
> Azul：……我不清楚你是在指什么呢。  
> Jade：哦呀，明明在知道监督生さん的体质后立刻就去下单订制女式的寮服了呢。（笑）  
> Azul：呃。  
> Floyd：而且啊，明明让小虾米穿普通校服或者普通侍者服工作就可以了，却特意去订了寮服呢～  
> Azul：……唔。  
> Jade：就是说呢，而且还立刻就打好了算盘让监督生さん以那种姿态工作。  
> Floyd&Jade：所以说Azul真是不坦率呢～  
> Azul：……唔唔唔———这样说的话Jade你不也是吗！（指着Jade）我可没漏看监督生盘发里的那条缎带啊！我记得那是你上山的时候救了造物精灵得到的礼物吧！  
> Jade：那只是我的小小私心而已哦。  
> Floyd：啊啊～那个东西我看到的时候也吓了一跳呢～Jade明明很宝贝那个东西的，甚至还特地搞了个盒子收着，结果就突然出现在了小虾米头上。  
> Azul：可真是大手笔呢…那上面我记得还有精灵的祝福吧，还是等级不低的那种。  
> Floyd：只要有点脑子的人就会看出来呢。  
> Jade：（不为所动地笑着）Azul，这边的账本数目是不是有点不对劲呢？（点了点桌上摊着的账本）  
> Floyd：啊，Jade转移话题了。（吃了一口甜蛋羹）嘛，算了。  
> 【END】
> 
> 大概就是这样啦！最后来群宣一下！
> 
> 如果你对监all有兴趣的话请一定要入群玩！虽然人少但是整体来说还是个挺温馨的小群体的：D群号我会放在评论里，有兴趣的话请一定要进来哦！
> 
> 感谢阅读啦！喜欢的话请一定要点心哦☆


End file.
